1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for actuating a sheathed control cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheathed control cables, which are sometimes referred to as "Bowden cables" are used for numerous purposes, for example for releasing the backs of seats comprising an inclinable back, or for releasing a unit which is pivotally movable and is held by a lock in a selected position. It has been proposed to actuate such a cable using a device which comprises a push button adapted to exert a tensile force on the cable, and the cable, in turn, actuates a movable control member.
An object of the invention is to provide such a control device in which the push button has very great flexibility in operation.